Light as a Feather and as Swift as an Eagle
by Pla2nBJ
Summary: Young Connor Kenway with her friends in the woods, when she falls out of a tree plucking an eagle feather from a nest. This is sort of a prequel to The Bow and the Businessman a modern take on Assassin's Creed 3 with a female Connor.


_Hey, guys! This is my first Fanfiction and I'm super excited for you to read it. This is sort of a prequel to my latest story called, The Bow and the Businessman. Before i put it up, I want to know your thoughts on the prequel. So please review and comment. I hope you enjoy it!_

_Bekahw1107_

Light as a Feather and Swift as an Eagle (Prequel to The Bow and the Businessman)

The bright golden beams of yellow sunlight that streamed through the ceiling of bright green trees pours over my face as I run. A light wing lifts the dead leaves from the ground and blows my long brown curls across my face. The air smells of pine, oak sap, and fresh green spring. My feet pound on the soft damp earth wet from last night's rain. The valley was small but felt miles long to a five-year-old. I spent hours exploring the caves and lost trails but never felt that I was done. As I ran in and out of patches of sunlight, I became aware that I was being followed.

"Could you be anymore obvious?" I ask in Mohawk stopping in my tracks not bothering to turn around.

When I finally do turn around, I face my two best friends on the reserve, Katalina and Dylan (Those were their American names) trudging up the hill breathless.

"But we were told to keep and eye on you," Katalina says in Mohawk between short breaths as she colapses in the soft grass. Dylan plops down beside her and lays down spreading out his arms and legs.

"What are you doing out here anyways?" Dylan asks staring up into the trees. "It's getting late, it"ll be dark soon."

I smile, for my young age, I was told that I was very observant and smart. More of a loner really. So me wandering off in late afternoon was nothing new.

"Follow me and I'll show you," I say placing my bare feet in the foot holes on a tall wide oak tree nearest to us.

Climbing and running were two things that came easily to me. Hoisting myself up and on to the first branch, Katalina and Dylan rise from the soft green ground and follow me up the tree. The light breezr lifts my wavy brown curls away from my face as I pull my body up and over another thick branch.

Though the brown bark of the tree was rough under my small feet, it bothered me little for wandering in the woods and climbing trees for countless hours has toughened my small bare feet and given me strong arms and legs.

We climbed to the top of the large oak and from there, hopped from tree to tree until we reatched the edge of the valley.

"Uh, Connor, this is the edge of the reserve," Katalina said cautiously. "We can't leave the valley."

"I know," I say unworried taking a seat in the rocky ledge. Below me was an endless lake and beyond that was more woods where the real world lies just along a long narrow winding road. I take in the view near the lake within the boundaries of our small Indian reserve. As night begins to take over, I take one last look at the mountains with the snow-powdered tops slowly engulfed in a blanket of fog and the shadow of night; they seem to blend into the background like a painted picture. "I came for this."

The three of us sit on the edge of the rock ledge and watch the beautiful sunset sink over the crystal blue lake. It was almost like a paradise.

When all was calm and quiet, Katalina spoke, "we should get back to the village."

"Okay," I say sadly getting to my feet.

I take the lead as we carefully balance ourselves in a line along a tree branch. Something catches my eye.

"Wait," I say holding my hand out behind me.

"What is it?" I hear Dylan's voice in the darkness.

"Go back," I motion for the two of them to back up.

They do as I say. I turn to the small object resting on the edge of the long branch. In one swift leap, I seem to fly over to the other branch. I somehow land well enough to not fall to my death although it was queationable that I would make it.

"Connor, what are you doing?" Katalina calls out in a loud whisper.

"I'm getting something," I say as I steady myself on the long narrow trunk.

"This is a bad idea, Connor," Dylan says aloud.

"Just give me a minute," I struggle to walk in a straight line due to lack of concentration.

Nestled in the carefully woven curves of the small brown nest, lays a simple single perfect eagle's feather. I caught the outline of white against the moonlight when I turned my head. I must have careful balance to pluck it from the nest without losing my balance. It must be at least a sixty or seventy foot drop from where I stand. I carefully bend forwards and pluck the small feather from the nest and tuck it into my shirt when it happened.

A flash of white and brown, almost like a blur flies right in front of me catching me off guard causing me to lose my balance and fall.

"Connor!" I hear my name in the distance through the roar of blood and air rushing in my ears. The ground was coming too close too fast as I found a way to turn my body over so I would land on my back. Then...PLOP!

I slowly open my eyes. I'm staring at the night sky, thousands of stars float above me as I remember how to move and breathe. Nothing hurts or aches, I must be okay. I seemed to be surrounded in a sort of haze that rested around me. There was a strong scent of pine and I feel as if I'm laying in a rough bed of grass and pine leave branches. That's because I was... Oh right...

Their voices sounded muffled when I first heard them. They were calling my name it sounded like from a long distance although they were right above me pulling my body out of the pine leave branches I landed in after my sixty foot fall.

"Connor, can you hear me?" Katalina asks after she and Dylan pulled me to my feet.

I giver a slight nod as all the blood seems to flow back to the rest of my body and the adreneline rush subsides.

"Why'd you go over there anyways?" Dylan asks me.

"For this," I hold put the black, brown, and gold tipped white eagle feather. My prize.


End file.
